History of the Mafia
A once upbeat and fast rising Allied Coalition of International Defense (ACID) was crumbling at everyone’s feet. They fought well in GWII, one of the only alliances to do so for The League. The higher ups of ACID were jumping off a sinking ship, most went their separate ways. ACID was held afloat for a bit longer by some former members. After a bit a few of the higher up’s of the original ACID started talking again, and decided to re-form the once mighty Trade Federation. The creator of ACID, Emperor Marxus IV would be the leader. The Trade Federation quickly had about a small member core, a strong core...the same strong core that brought ACID to the top, but now they were smarter. They knew not to let the blind get massive control, they knew what would work. The Trade Federation had taken a few members from ACID including: Serberus, Cato the Younger, Sarmatian Empire, and MAS. However, MAS would leave mid-TTF to start his own alliance with a personal friend, Master Conservative. This the core of TTF to be: Emperor Marxus IV, Serberus, Emperor Nigel, Cato the Younger, Sarmatian Empire, Rabble, Wolfsschanze, The Russian Empire, El Borrador, and a lone recruited member, Hellthorn Reydan. El Borrador would also leave toward the end of the TTF reign. However, TTF was doomed from the start, they lacked a real recruitment angle and inactivity plagued them badly. Soon they realized they needed a fresh start, meanwhile, the lack of leadership finally killed ACID. This is when the great change was made…an idea was thrown out…The Mafia. On May 30th, 2007 The Mafia was formed. It featured everyone from TTF, except The Russian Empire, El Borrador, and MAS. As The Mafia was formed they reached out to old friends, including: Strife, Borat, Haille, and Hernan Cortez, once a powerhouse. Everyone loved what they had created and it showed, recruitment started grandly, pulling in such members as Al Capone, The Noisy Frog, Don CJ, Felix and Faithfulloki. However, devastation was about to get a grip of The Mafia. The Mafia was active in Tech Liberation. Haille took the Mafian theme a little too far and began extortion, until a victim ran to an alliance known as The Federation of Armed Nations (FAN), a member of the lone powerhouse bloc, The Initiative. FAN was a war machine and quickly pounded The Mafia into the ground, disbandment was never spoken, but a mass member restart was in the future. Out of nowhere The Initiative threw FAN out and began their assault. FAN was being dismantled, as they soon forgot about The Mafia. With heavy damages they quickly began to rebuild and signed a protectorate with GenMay, with the promise of aid and protection. The Mafia thrived in every aspect. Recruitment was going well, aid was flowing and the future again seemed bright. They were signing pacts with big name alliances and soon had 50 members and 300,000 NS, an amazing feat for what they were put through. They gained new members, such as Leprechaun, Drakee, and poachpoachpoach. MAS’s alliance was failing and agreed to join The Mafia, they soon had 3 new grand members: Commander MAS, Master Con, and Potatohead. The Initiative had problems within, a major crack was forming and soon enough…it snapped in half. A massive war broke out across CN. The Mafia first felt they should stay out of the way, but soon decided to join the war. GenMay had violated their protectorate by failing to deliver the aid after 2 months. The Mafia turned on their alliances, because of this violation and sided with the all mighty NPO. This lead many people to hate The Mafia, but many more to admire their bravery. The Mafia declared war on The GOONS and took the fight right to them. Quickly putting all the nations in their path in anarchy and even ZI’ing some. The Mafia soon ran out of targets and decided to begin a massive surge. Within a week they gained 8 members and 100,000 NS.